Savage Opress
Savage Opress was a Dathomirian Zabrak Nightbrother and Dark Acolyte who lived during the Clone Wars. Being the biological brother of Darth Maul, he was found by Asajj Ventress to be used as a pawn in her plot to extract revenge on her former master, Dooku. Monster Opress lived in a village with his brother Feral Opress, where they both became heads of their clan, earning them much prestige. Shortly after her betrayal by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Asajj Ventress came to their village, picking out Savage and several others to be tested. Over three days Ventress killed off the unfortunate men one by one, leaving just Savage and Feral. Savage let Ventress take him, only if she'd let his younger brother go. Opress won and was taken to Mother Talzin at the Nightsister's lair. The Sister's magic transformed Savage's normal body into a fleshed out, muscular brute. As his final test of loyalty to them, Ventress brought in Feral and Savage was ordered to kill Feral, which he did. Talzin then brought Opress to his new Master Count Dooku on Serenno. Dooku taught him much about the Dark Side of the Force. After several days of vigorous training, Opress was sent to Devaron where he was to capture a temple, key to the control of the sector. After Savage landed on the planet he quickly rushed into battle, killing several clones, including famed Clone Commander Trauma and finally two Jedi, Master Hasley and his Padawan, Knox. Opress flipped Hasley and stabbed him. In horror at his master's death, Knox charged Opress, but was subsequently quickly killed as well. Savage then reported back his achievement to Dooku and returned to Serreno, where the count would continue his training in an attempt to fulfill his plan originally to be executed with Ventress: to overthrow Darth Sidious. Witches of the Mist Opress contacted Dooku informing him of his success. Opress returned to Serenno where he continued his training. Opress was then sent to Toydaria to capture King Katuunko whom the Separatists desired to punish for allying with the Republic. However Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker met him at the king's castle, hoping to stop him in the act. Opress quickly overpowered them however, and accidently force choked Katuunko to death. Opress dragged the Toydarian's carcass to Dooku, on a Separatist Dreadnought who punished him for killing the Toydarian king who he'd been instructed to capture, alive. Ventress then came abord the ship and revealed her true plan, to have Dooku's newest apprentice assist her in killing him. Together she and Opress attacked Dooku, though they did not manage to overpower him. After being insulted and pushed by both Ventress and Dooku, Savage snapped and choked them both. He then ran down to the hangar, where he fought passed Kenobi, Skywalker and dozens of droids. He escaped to Dathomir where he sought help from Talzin, who told him to find Darth Maul. Brothers Savage Opress continued to gather information regarding his missing brother, Darth Maul. After attacking a diner, Savage found a starship with the help of a Nightsister Amulet which resonated and pointed him to the ship that had recently picked up crates with dusts from Lotho Minor. Once on the polluted planet, Savage threw the pilot out to the airlock and sent him flying into the scrap on the planet below. Savage continued his search until he fell into a trap and met his brother, Maul, who had gone mad and had six legs made out of garbage. Maul kept referring to Kenobi, the Jedi that had killed him at the end of the Battle of Naboo. Savage promised his brother that he would have revenge. Revenge After finding his long, lost brother, Darth Maul, Savage takes him to Dathomir to be treated by Mother Talzin. Talzin removed Maul's six-legged lower body and replaced them with new upgraded legs bulit from B2 Super Battle Droid parts. He then took a newly transformed Darth Maul to Raydonia where he they took hostages and warned Obi-Wan Kenobi that if he did not come that they would kill the prisoners. While drawing Kenobi's attention, Savage leaped into action and knocked Kenobi out cold. While torturing Obi-Wan, Opress started up their ship, not knowing that Asajj Ventress had just boarded. Ventress rescued Obi-Wan Kenobi, but they were trapped by Maul and Opress. Eventually Obi-Wan and Ventress escaped in the cockpit/escape pod. In the aftermath of the fight, Savage questions why his brother is not concerned about Obi-Wan Kenobi and/or Ventress escaping knowing that the Jedi would come after them; to which Maul replied he'd be counting on it. Revival After he and Maul dueled Obi Wan and Ventress they countinued going around the galaxy causing a lot of deaths. They were followed by Obi Wan Adi Gallia. They later team up with some pirates from Hondo Ohnaka's gang. They invade Hondo's base without knowing that Obi Wan and Gallia are there. After a brief but fierce duel, Obi Wan cuts Savage's arm off. They both retreat with Hondo's pirates turned against them. Eminence After the Battle on Florumm where both Savage and his brother were wounded they were found by the Mandalorian Group Death Watch. The brothers were taken to the Death Watch base on Zanbar were Savge was given a new robotic arm. When Maul and Vizsla agreed to work together they headed to the Mustafar system to recruit The Black Sun crime family where after Maul asked them to join them of their own free will Savage threw his lightsaber beheading the leaders of the group. The Alliances next stop was the planet Nal Hutta were they encountered the Hutts who refused to join them and ended up fighting a group of bounty hunter bodyguards Shades Of Reason The Lawless Savage is killed after he and his brother Maul fought fierce battle against Darth Sidious. Weapons *Lightsaber *Vibro-Ax Appearances *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Massacre *Brothers *Revenge *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Dark Side Duel" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Galactic Forces" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures -- "Battle of Umbara" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Revival *100th episodes anniversary video *Eminence *Shades of Reason *The Lawless Category:Zabraks Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Separatists Category:Sith Category:Nightbrothers Category:Cyborgs Category:Dead Characters